Kate PLUS Chocolate Factory EQUALS Sexy Time!
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Basically...a real world girl wishes to be in Willy Wonka's world. Follow her throughout the movie and see what unfolds! Willy/OC - Tim Burten Making. A little mary-sue, but not by much. REVIEW! But no flames. Flames suck.
1. The Beginning and bye Augustus!

RWAR! NEW STORY! BEWARE! *a beware sign flashes*

Neko: She doesn't own any of these characters except for her OC.

AND I WILL ONE DAY OWN THESE CHARACTERS! MOSTLY WILLY WONKA!

Willy Wonka: Did someone call me?

*spazzes* HOLY SHIT! WILLY WONKA! *glomps*

Neko: *sighs* Here's the story, enjoy!

* * *

_"Here he iiiiiisssss!" the dolls sang._

I clapped and giggled with giddy. I love Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I sighed dreamily.

"I wish I could be there right now." I breathed.

The wind blew, rustling my short emo style spiky black hair. Before I could even say or do anything, my world went completely dark.

* * *

I felt the wind rushing against my skin. I opened my eyes to see that I was falling head first. I opened my mouth and let out a big scream in terror. I covered my eyes with my arms. The wind started to rush more slowly and I felt that I was going right side up. I uncovered my eyes to see that I was indeed going right up side. I landed on the ground softly. I looked around and my blue-green eyes landed on the group before me. They looked really familiar. My eyes landed on the one with the black top hat. My eyes widened in shock and I pointed.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S WILLY PUCKING WONKA!" I shouted then squealed loudly with happiness.

He tilted head to the right, his purple leather gloves squeaking slightly. I rushed up really fast, pushing between two of the rotten kids whose names I don't care for right now for this moment. I stared up at my idol and love interest and my hands were clasped together in front of me. He flinched away slightly at my sudden closeness.

"Oh Mr. Wonka," I said out of respect, "May I come too please?"

I gave him my famous hurt puppy dog eyes. He hesitated. He was about to anwser when someone with a pride filled voice said, "Why do you get to come? You didn't win."

My pure delight faided and it was slowly replaced by a hate filled glare. I turned, glaring at the little girl behind me. I pointed at her and hissed, "You better shut the puck up before I make you, you little bubble blowing brat."

She stared at me with wide eyes, a little bit of fear in her eyes. I smirked evilly at her, pleased with my work. I turned back around to Willy and gave him the hurt puppy dog eyes once more.

"Please oh please Mr. Wonka, the greatest chocolatier in the whole world." I pleaded slightly.

He hesitated onc emore and he slowly nodded, giving in. I squeaked in delight. He looked at everyone else and smiled nervously.

"Hello starshine, the earth says hello." he said, his voice holding nervousness. I felt kinda sorry for him. He quickly got out some large index card that had a giant 'W' on the back and read them out loud.

"Dear Guests, greetings. Welcome to my factory. I shake you warmly by the hand," he paused, looking at everyone, his hand sticking out slightly. He closed his hand, making his gloves squeak, "My name is Willy Wonka."

He laughed slightly.

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" the snobby rich brat said, pointing at the chair. He frowned at her and said, "Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I little girl?"

I snickered slightly at her. She got TOLD! Charlie's grandfather, Joe Bucket, moved forward slightly and said, "Mr. Wonka, I don't know if you'll remember me, but I used to work here in the factory."

Willy's voice dropped slightly and his lips were in a straight, firm line.

"Were you one of those despicable spies who tried to steal my life's work and seel it to parasitic, copycat, candy-making cads?"

Grandpa Joe has honesty written all over his face and he said, "No sir."

Willy smiled, me swooning like a moron and he said, "Then wonderful. Welcome back. Let's get a move on kids."

I shivered slightly. I just noticed how cold it was. BRRRR! OH SHIT! NEED WARMTH! I raced in, passing Willy like hell was on my heels. I warmed up and I sighed, nearing melting in happiness. Everyone else walked after Willy.

"Don't you want to know our names?" fat ass chocoholic Augustus Gloops asked.

My ears perked up, listening to everyone heading my way.

"Can't imagine how it would matter. Come quickly. Far too much to see." Willy stated. I snickered. Willy was correct. He doesn't need to know their names. He probably already does know. I heard the doors closed behind them and a curtain-like thing moved as everyone else entered.

"Just drop your coats anywhere." Willy stated, dropping his coat to the side and taking off his glasses, tossing them on his jacket. I debated whether or not to take that wonderful, awesome coat. OH SCREW IT! I WANT IT! I quickly grabbed it, throwing it on and took a big wiff as I cuddled into it. OMG! It smells gooooooood. I opened my eyes to see Willy staring at me with his icy-ocean blue eyes. I merely smiled at him and said, "I'm really cold. Plus I like your coat. Can I wear it?"

He hesitated once more, staring at me with uncertainty. He sighed slightly and said, "Fine."

I beamed at him happily. Everyone else took off their coats.

"Mr. Wonka? Sure is toasty in here." Mr. Teavee said.

Willy looked from me to Mr. Teavee and said, "What? Oh yeah. I have to keep it warm in here. My workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold."

"That makes two of us." I muttered, getting a look from him.

"Who are the workers?" Charlie asked curiously. I smiled at him. I like him! He's really super nice!

"All in good time. Now..." Willy said, then turned, walking away. As we followed, Violet stared at him then hugged him. Willy gasped in shock and had a replused look. She leaped from him slightly and said, "Mr. Wonka. I'm Violet Beuaragarde."

He looked at her, still replused.

"Oh...I don't care." He said, walking again.

"Well, you should care. Because I'm gonna win the special prize at the end." she said, pride filling her voice. I snorted. HA! No you won't, you brat.

"Well, you do seem confident and confidence is key." Willy said.

Veruca suddenly stepped in front of him and he gasped once more, stopping and stepping back, replused.

"I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you sir." She said, giving a small curtsy.

"I always thought a verruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot." He said, smiling and giving a small laugh. I once again, snickered. Veruca frowned, not finding it funny. When he wanted to walk again, he stopped, replused once more by Augustus.

"I'm Augustus Gloop. I love your chocolate." he said, munching on a chocolate bar.

Willy looked him over and said, "I can see that. So do I. I never expected to have so much in common."

He took a step forward and stopped. He then turned around, looking straight at Mike.

"You. You're Mike Teavee. You're the little devil who cracker the system." Willy said, then looked at Charlie, "And you. Well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?"

His gaze settled on me. I flashed him a sly smile.

"And you are?" he asked me.

"Oh! I'm Kate. Nice to meet ya Mr. Chocolate Man!" I said, still flashing him a sly smile. He hummed slightly and looked at the kids parents.

"And the rest of you must be their --"

He tried to say 'parents', but he couldn't get it out. Most likely cause of his own childhood with his father.

"Parents." Mr. Salt said.

"Yeah!" He forced out, "Moms and dads."

He then looked to the ground.

"Dad? Papa?"

Everyone gave him a strange look. Willy looked up at everyone and smiled.

"Okay then. Let's move along." he said as he began walking.

I quickly trailed after him, picking up his coat so no one would step on it. I walked next to Willy, making sure that I was the closest to him. As the room started to get more smaller, I grew more excited.

"An important room this. After all, it is a chocolate factory."

"Then why is the door so small?" Mike asked rudely.

I wanted to punch his face in. Too bad that he gets his later.

"That's to keep all the great big chocolatey flavor inside." Willy said.

He bent down and unlocked the tiny doors. He smiled slyly and pushed the actual doors open to reveal a candy wonderland. Sugar high land...HERE COMES MAMMA! I giggled with happiness. Everyone was amazed, except for Mike. Does anything ever excited him? Seriously.

"Now, do be careful, my dear children. Don't lose your head. Don't get over excited. Just keep very calm." Willy said, a sly smile placed on his face. HA! Like if! Augustus is already gunna lose. He already lost it. Stupid fat ass.

"It's beautiful." Charlie said, earning kudo points from me and Willy.

"What?" Willy asked then turned around, "Oh yeah, it's very beautiful."

He started walking, with me right next to him and everyone else following behind us.

"Every drop of the river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quiality," He explained as we went over the grassy hill-bridge, "The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by a waterfall. And you can take that to the bank."

He nodded firmly, pleased with himself and turned, walking away. You can take a waterfall to the bank? Uhm...YOU CAN'T! That's an epic fail right there. He waved people across and then looked up and said, "People."

Everyone halted and turned, looking at him.

"Those pipes," he started, pointing at them, "suck up the chocolate and carry it away all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah. And do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass. Please have a blade. Please do. It's so delectable and so darn good-looking."

He looked at the grass, smiling.

"You can eat the grass?" Charlie asked, causing Willy to look at him.

"Of course you can," he said, walking closer, "Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children and is, in, fact, frowned upon in most societies. Yeah. Enjoy."

Augustus ran away first. I wonder what Willy tastes like? Hmm...I suddenly got a perverted grin on my face, my cheeks flushing slightly with giddyness. Thankfully...no one else noticed.

"Go on. Scoot. Scoot." Willy said, making a shooing motion. Mr. Salt looked at his daughter as she ran away and then looked at Willy, who simply stared. Mr. Salt freaked slightly and went to join his daughter. Willy smirked with a small 'heh'. His gaze settled on me, which I haven't gone away. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"So why are you here again little girl?" he asked.

I frowned, my eyes narrowing at him slightly. Did he seriously already forget that I asked to come here? Guess so.

"I'm here because I want to be, plus...you said I could." I stated.

He made an 'oh' sound. O...M...G...I seriously want to french him right now. My face suddenly lite up, scaring Willy slightly. And I know when to french him. I let out a giggle which turned into an evil laugh. I stopped in mid-laugh, blushing slightly.

"Sorry Willy." I said then gasped at my mistake. Before he could ask or even correct me, a voice said, "Daddy, look over there."

I shot daggers at her. Damn little rich brat! I sighed irritably.

"What is it?" Veruca asked, "It's a little person. Over there by the waterfall."

"There's two of them." Mrs. Beauregarde said.

"There's more than two." Mr. Teavee stated.

"Where do they come from?" Mrs. Gloop asked.

"Who are they?" Charlie asked, asking the right question. DING! He won more kudos from me!

"Are they real people?" Mike asked.

Willy frowned slightly at him and said, "Of course they're real people. They're Oompa-Loopmas."

"Oopma-Loopmas?" Mr. Salt asked, disbelieving.

"Imported, driect from Loopmaland." Willy said smugly.

"There's no such place." Mr. Teavee said.

HA! That's what he thinks! His logic here...FAILS! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"What?" Willy asked, irritation evident in his voice.

"Mr. Wonka. I teach high school geography and I'm here to tell you -"

"Well, then you'll know all about it and, oh, what a terrible country it is." Willy said, interupting Mr. Teavee.

_*Sucker.*_ I thought towards him.

"The whole place is nothing, bu thick jungles infested by the most dangerous beasts in the entire world, "he said.

"More dangerous then reporters?" I asked innocently.

He looked at me, pondering slightly then said, "I'm not sure."

I rolled my eyes. They probably were. Willy then continued, "Hernswogglers and snozzwangers and those terrible, wicker whangdoodles."

I giggled at the names. They were funny names. Willy shot me a look and I shut up...for now that is.

"I went to Loompaland look for exotic new flavores for candy. Instead, I found Oompa-Loopmas. They lived in tree houses tp escape from the fierce creatures who lived below. The Oompa-Loopmas ate nothing, but green caterpillers, which tasted revolting."

I made a face. They defently do sound revolting.

"The Oompa-Loompas looked for other things to mash up with the caterpillars to make them taste better. Red beetles, the bark of the bong-bong tree. All of them beastly, but not quite so beastly as the caterpillars. An Oompa-Loompa was lucky if he found three or four cocoa beans a year. But, oh, how they craved them. All they'd ever think about was cocoa beans. The cocoa bean is the thing from wich chocolate is made, so I told the chief-" He said, which everyone, I believe got it or not.

"They are such wonderful workers. I feel I must warn you, though they are rather mischievous. Always making jokes." he siad, chuckling slightly.

"Augustus, my child, that is not a good thing you do!" Mrs. Gloop shouted.

Oh great...I looked over to see him dipping his hand into the chocolate river and slurping it up into his mouth.

"Hey little boy," Willy called, walking near the bank of the river, "My chocolate must be untouched by human hands."

Augustus then fell in, making Willy shut his eyes in anger.

"He'll drown, "Mrs. Gloop said, shocked then turned to Willy, "he can't swim. Save him! Augustus! No!"

Willy looked to the side, seeing the chocolate pipes drawing near Augustus's postion.

"Augustus!" Mrs. Gloop cried out. The pipes went into the chocolate river, beginning to suck up the chocolate. Augustus began to be drawn in near the pipes.

"Augustus, watch out!" Mrs. Gloop shouted to him. Ha! Like he can actually move. He started to go round and round. Whoa...Dizzy mode. He suddenly went under and shot up into the pipe.

"There he goes." Violet said.

"Call the fire brigade!" Mrs. Gloop cried in terror.

"It's a wonder how that pipeis big enough." Mrs. Beauregarde said, amamzed.

"It isn't big enough. He's slowly down." Charlie said.

"He's gonna stick." Mike said.

"I think he has." His father said.

"He's blocked the whole pipe." Mr. Salt said.

"Look. The Oompa-Loompas." Charlie said.

I heard a funky beat starting up. SWEET! MUSIC TIME! WOOHOO!

"What are they doing?" Veruca asked.

Willy turned his head in their direction, smiling at his workers and said, "Well I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion, of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon."

I started to dance slightly, swaying with Willy to the beat.

_Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop, the great big greedy nincompoop  
Augustus Gloop, so big and vile, so greedy, foul, and infantile. _

_"Come on," we cried, "The time is ripe, to send him shooting up the pipe."  
But don't dear children be alarmed  
Augustus Gloop will not be harmed; Augustus Gloop will not be harmed._

_Although of course we must admit, he will be altered quite a bit  
Slowly wheels go round and round, and cogs begin to grind and pound  
We'll boil him for a minute more, until we're absolutely sure  
Then out he comes, by God, by grace, a miracle has taken place, a miracle has taken place._

_This greedy brute, this louse's ear is loved by people everywhere  
For who could hate or bear a grudge agains't a luscious bit of FUDGE!!!_

As the song faided away, the pipes started to leave. Willy, of course, started clapping and said, "Bravo. Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?"

I do say, that all seemed rather rehearsed." Mr. Salt said.

"Like they knew that it was gonna happen." Mike said.

Willy frowned slightly and said, "Oh, poppycock."

He walked away slightly and Mrs. Gloop ran up to him.

"Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?"

He pointed and said, "That pipe, it just so happens to lead directly to the room where I make delicious strawberry-flavored, chocolate-coated fudge."

"Then he will be made into strawberry-flavored, chocolate-coated fudge. They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" she asked fearfully.

"No. I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine Augustus-flavored, chocolate-coated fudge Gloop? Ehw. No on would buy it." he said, getting a disbelief look by her. Willy then make the Loompa call. I stared at his tongue as he did that. Droolville...here I come...An Oompa-Loompa came forward and Willy said, "I want you to take Mrs. Gloop up to the Fudge Room, okay? Help her find her son. Take a long stick and start poking around in ht ebig chocolate-mising barrel, okay?"

The Oompa-Loompa then crossed his arms over his chest and Willy copied, both bowing slightly. The small man came up and pulled Mrs. Gloop by the end of her dress to follow him.

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie started.

"Huh?" Willy asked, looking at him.

"Why would Augustus' name already be in the Oompa Loompa song, unless-?"

"Improvisation is a parlor trick. Anyone can do it, "Willy said and looked at me, "You. Say something. Anything."

I smirked slightly and sang,_"I want nobody, nobody, but chu."_

He gave me a look, a blush covering his cheeks slightly. He looked at Violet and said, "You, little girl. Say something. Anything."

"Chewing gum." she repiled.

_"Chewing gum is really gross. Chewing gum, I hate the most. _See? Excatly the same."

"No it isn't." Mike sneered.

"Uh, you really shouldn't mumble. Because I can't understand a word you're saying. Now," Willy said, clutching his cane, "on with the tour."

We all walked towards the river, me right next to Willy. A pink seahorse boat came up with a bunch of Oompa-Loompas. They stopped and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Violet asked. I pointed at her and shouted, "YOUR FACE!"

I heard a chuckle from Willy and he leaned over my shoulder. I took a wiff of his scent. He smells waaaaaaaay better then his jacket.

"I think it's from all those doggone cocoa beans. Hey, by the way, did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins? Give one the feeling of being," he paused, looking at me, "in love."

"You don't say?" Mrs. Beauregarde said, sending him a flirty look. I glared daggers at her then wrapped my arms around Willy's neck, pulling his head down, which he let a 'ah' out in surprise and I thrusted my tongue into his mouth, frenching him big time. His eyes were wide with shock. My eyes were open and I smirked slightly against his lips. DAMN! HE TASTES WAAAAAY BETTER THEN HIS SCENT! I pulled away, Willy's face dark red and in shock and then looked at everyone, whose faces held shock.

"What?" I said innocently, "It was the endorphins. I swear."

I turned away from them. Willy was the only one who could see my face, which held a smirk and I snickered to myself quietly.

"All aboard." Willy said, his voice squeaking high. Everyone piled on. I grinned again. Way to easy. As Willy sat down, I said to Grandpa Joe, "Can you cover Charlie's eyes real quick?"

He gave me a confused look, but did it anyway. I piled in and plopped down on Will'y lap, facing him. I began to grind against him, his coat hiding my movements from everyone else then started to whisper sing to him, _"So come on and give it to me anyway you can. Anyway you want to do it and I'll take it like a man."_

He flushed even darker and he squeaked, "Onward."

The boat begain forward to the beat of the drum. I stopped grinding and turned around, still sitting in his lap. I could feel 'little Willy' poking me, not that I minded. To distract himself, he took a ladle and dipped it into the river then pulled it out, handing it towards Charlie.

"Here. Try some of this. It'll do you good. You look starved to death."

Charlie took a sup, licking his lips, smiling and said, "It's great!" then handed it to his grandfather.

"That's because it's mixed by a waterfall. The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world-"

"You already said that." Veruca interrupted.

_*Go jump off a bridge you pathetic snob.*_ I thought evilly.

Wily closed his hand, making his glove squeak. His hand settled on my waist, holding me securely against him.

"You're all quite short, aren't you?" he asked and I giggled.

"Well, yeah. We're children." Violet said snobbily.

"Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you."

"You were onece." Mike said.

"Was not. Know why? Because I remember distincly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short, little arms. You could never reach." he said.

I took his hat and place it on my head, giving him a 'now what man?' look. He simply looked at me in wonder. I smiled at him shyly.

"Do you remember what is was like being a kid?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, boy, do I," Willy said, smiling slightly then frowned, "Do I?"

His flashback started. I looked at Charlie and said, "I like you Charlie. I have a feeling that you'll win the special prize."

He smiled warmly at me then looked ahead to see a dark tunnel. I looked forward also and started to bounce. Yay, yay, yay, yay!

"Mr. Wonka? Mr. Wonka?" Charlie called, snapping Willy out of his daze slightly, "We're headed for a tunnel."

"Oh, yeah," Willy said, still dazed, "Full speed ahead."

The drumming got faster. SWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"How can they see where they're going?" Violet asked.

"They can't. There's no knowing where they're going. Switch on the lights!"

The lights came on and the boat fell downward at a fast speed. I put my hands up and screamed in joy.

"Faster! Faster! Fast-" I stopped on the third faster when we slowed down and everyone looked at me.

"Not like that perverts." I hissed at them and they looked away.

"People! Keep an eye out, we're passing some important rooms." Willy said.

We passed some rooms like Clotted Cream, Coffee Cream, and when we came up to a room called 'Hair Cream', Mrs. Beauregarde turned and asked, "What do you use Hair Cream for?"

Willy looked at her from over my shoulder and puffed a piece of his hair and said, "To lock in moisture."

He then giggled slightly. She turned around, slightly freaked out by him. I heard whips and looked towards the source.

"Whipped cream." Charlie said excitedly.

Willy look from him to the room, smiling and said, "Precisely."

"That doesn't make sense." Veruca said.

Willy looked at her, not pleased.

"For your information, little girl, whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody know that." He said, smiling smugily.

"Fo sho!" I added.

Everyone turned around and there was more rapids.

"WOOHOO!" I shrieked with joy.

We turned completely around at one point then went forward once more. The boat slowed and Willy said, "Stop that boat. I wanna show you guys something."

I looked up to see that Inventing Room. SWAEET! Everyone piled out. I helped Charlie with his grandfather and Willy got out, holding his hand out for me. I smiled at him and grasped his hand as he pulled me up.

"Bye Oompa-Loompas! See ya'll later!" I said to them, smiling brightly and friendly at them. I felt Willy tightened his hand on my hand and tugged me forward into the Inventing Room. I smirked. Time for the next rotten kid to leave.

* * *

DAMN! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! But it's worth it! *rubs hands which are in pain*

Neko: No kidding. Plus the fact you accidently went back and forgot to save it.

SHUT UP! *pouts* READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Say byebye to Violet!

CHAPTER 2! WOOHOO! YEAH!

Neko: *sweatdrop* Uhm...you are aware that you're still sitting on Willy Wonka right?

*blinks and looks down* *beams* Oh here there! *is sitting on his chest, boobs near his face*

Willy Wonka: *is blushing slightly*

ON WITH THE STORY! CHA!

* * *

We enter the inventing room. I looked around in amazement. Willy turned and said, "Now, this is the most important room in the entire factory. Now, everyone, enjoy yourselves, but just don't touch anything. Okay? Go on. Go on, scoot."

"Hey, Mr. Wonka, what's this?" Violet asked.

He turned and looked.

"Oh!" he squeaked, "Let me show you."

An Oompa-Loompa came up and gave him a gobstopper.

"Thank you."

He turned and walked forward slightly, then turned back around.

"These are Everlasting Gobstoppers. They're for children who are given very little allowance." he said.

"Like me!" I interjected.

He ignored me and continued talking, "You can suck on it all year and it'll never get any smaller. Haa, isn't that neat?"

"It's like gum." Violet said.

Willy frowned at her. How stupid can you get? Seriously.

"No. Gum is for chewing. If you tried chewing one of these Gobstoppers, you'd break all your little teeth off," he said firlmly, "But they sure do taste terrific."

I let out an evil crackle. I looked at everyone and said, "Couldn't resisit."

They looked away from me. I snatched the Gobstopper from him and plopped it in my mouth, sucking on it.

"It does taste terrific." I muttered out as best as I could. He walked away and to a new table.

"And this is Hair Troffee and if you suck down one of these little boogers and in exactly half an hour, a brand-new crop of hair will grow out over the top of your little noggin. And a mustache. And a beard." he said, me mumbling 'cool'.

"Who wants a beard?" Mike asked rudely.

"Well, beatniks, for one. Folk singers and motorbike riders. You know, all those hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen and groovy cats."

I snickered. No one says those things anymore.

"It's in the fridge, daddy-o. Are you hep to the jive? Can you dig what I'm laying down? I knew you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother."

When Mike didn't, I slipped up and smacked Willy's hand.

"I totally dig what you sayin brotha." I said, smiling. He smiled at me then back away slightly.

"Unfortunaltely, the mixture isn't right yet. Because an Oompa-Loompa tired some yesterday, and, well, he-"

An Oompa-Loompa came with with long ass hair. My eyes widened at the sight.

"How are you today?" Willy asked alittle loudly, getting a thumbs up from the tiny man, "You look great."

I rolled my eyes. Such a lie, but whatever. At least he's being nice about it. We came up to a big machine and Willy said, "Watch this." Then pulled a handle. I giggled at Willy's childness. When it was done, a stick of gum came out and Violet took it, looking at it.

"You mean that's it?" Mike said.

"Do you even know what 'it' is?" Willy asked.

"It's gum." Violet said.

"Yeah. It's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe. Know why? Know why? Because this gum is a full three-course dinner all by itself." He said, laughing nervously.

"Awesome!" I cheered.

"Why would anyone want that?" Mr. Salt asked causing me to put my arms down and into a full fledge pout. Stupid kill-joy. Willy quickly pulled out some cards once again and read: "It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that is all you will ever need at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie."

"It sounds great." Grandpa Joe said, making me smile warmly towards him.

"It sounds weird." Veruca said.

"That's because you're weird." I muttered, getting a look from her and Willy.

"It sounds like my kinda of gum." Violet said and she took her gum that she was chewing on, out of her mouth and stuck it behind her ear....Which is really gross....

"I'd that you didn't. There are still some things that are -" Willy tried to explain.

"I'm the world-record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything." Violet said as she stuck the piece in her mouth. One word can describe her: Dumbass.

"How is it honey?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked.

Violet's eyes were wide with shock and said, "It's amazing! Tomato soup. I can feel it running down my throat."

"Yeah. Spit it out." Willy warned.

"Young lady, I think you'd better -" Grandpa Joe tried to say.

"It's changing," Violet said, interupting Grandpa Joe, "Roast beef, with baked potato. Crispy skin and butter."

"Keep chewing kiddo. My little girl's gonna be the first person to have a chewing-gum meal." Mrs. Beauregarde said smugly.

"Yeah. I'm just a little concerned about the -" Willy tried to say once again.

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Violet exclaimed.

"That part." Willy said, disappointed with the little girl.

"What's happening to her nose?" Veruca asked, staring at Violet's nose. And here we...go.

"It's turning blue." Mr. Salt said.

"Your whole nose has gone purple." Mrs. Beauregarde said.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, confused while touching her nose.

"Violet, you're turning violet." Mrs. Beauregarde said, shocked, "What's happening?"

"Well, I told you I hadn't quite got it right. Because it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terrible sorry." Willy said slowly, backing away. His face held a 'oh crap' look then ducked behind his chewing-gum meal. Violet looked at herself as she turned blue.

"Mother? What's happening to me?" Violet asked as she started to turned darker and she started swelling up.

"She's swelling up." Grandpa Joe said as Violet got bigger and rounder.

"Like a blueberry." Charlie said, staring at the now huge blueberry Violet. Willy snuck behind Mrs. Beauregard and said, while scaring her, "I've tried it on, like, 20 Oompa-Loompas. It's just weird."

I shot daggers at how close he was to her. I could feel jealousy run through my veins. She looked at him in shock.

"But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?" Mrs. Beauregarde stated.

"You could put her in a county fair." Veruca suggested.

Willy smiled at Mrs. Beauregarde then it faded. She was glaring at Veruca slightly and Veruca's smile disappeared. I heard funky disco music starting up. SWEET! MORE MUSIC TIME!

_Listen close, and listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregarde  
This dreadful girl she sees no wrong... _

_Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long._

_Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long._

_She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so fast  
And from her face her gaint chin, sticks out just like a violin..._

_Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long._

_For years and years she chews away, her jaws get stronger every day  
And with one great tremendous chew...they bite the poor girl's tongue in two  
And that is why we try so hard, to save Miss Violet Beauregarde_

_Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long._

At some point of the song, Willy did that arm wave thingy and I joined in with him and we made a long wavy arm.

"Mr. Wonka!" Violet cried out.

As the song faded, Willy was still dancing still, along with me, and Mrs. Beauregared came up, glaring at him. Willy slowly came to a halt with a 'oh crap/oh god' look. He looked at an Oompa-Loompa and said, "I want you to roll Miss Beauregarde to the boat and take her along to the Juicing Room at once, okay?"

"Juicing Room? What are they gonna do to her there?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked.

"Uh, they're gonna squeeze her. Like a little pimple," Willy said as I stuck out my tongue at the relation, "We gotta squeeze all that juice out of her immediately."

Mrs. Beauregarde went up to her daughter and helped push her along.

"Mother, help me." Violet said, her voice muffled. I smirked. The threat is now gone. Willy looked at us and said, "Come on. Let's boogie."

I squealed for joy and latched onto his hand, intertwining my fingers with his. As we walked, Willy said, "Without the boat, we'll have to move double-time to keep on schedule. There's far too much to see."

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie started.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decided to let people in?"

"So they could see the factory, of course."

"But why now? And why only five?"

Before Willy could answer Charlie's question, Mike interupted, saying, "What's the special prize, and who gets it?"

"The best kind of prize is a surprise!" Willy said, giggling which caused me to giggle along with him.

"I love surprises!" I said happily which made him look at me with joy.

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" Veruca asked, pushing Mike away.

"No. Maybe. I don't know, but that's what you get from chewing gum all day. It's disgusting."

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Mike asked.

"Once again, you shouldn't mumble. It's starting to bum me out." Willy said, earning another giggle from me.

"It's starting to bum me out also." I added.

"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie asked.

"No." Willy lied, which the correct anwser is, yes, he does remember. Flashback time. I turned to Charlie and ruffled his hair, smiling at him.

"Nice job on getting him to have flashbacks." I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry. I was having a flashback." Willy said, dazed.

"I see." Mr. Salt said, pulling his daughter away from him.

"These flashbacks happen often?" Mr. Teavee asked.

"Increasingly," Will said, his hand tighting against mine, "today."

He started forward, which tugged on our hands slightly. I quickly followed and walked next to him. I smiled at him affectionately and he smiled nervously at me.

* * *

YES! DONE AND DONE WITH SECOND CHAPTER!

Neko: *is dozing off*

....Well now....REVIEW! *points at the readers* NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!

Neko: *smacks me with a pillow* Shush...*still dozing off*

*WAM* *is underneath pillow with swirly eyes*


	3. Say byebye to Veruca and Mike!

YESHA! CHAPTER THREE YO! AND NO! IT'S NOT A MARY SUE! If it was, I would put **_MYSELF_** in the damn story!

Laura: She ain't lyin.

Courtney: Yep!

Kate: Totally true. I'm nothin like her.

PLUS I WOULD USE MY NAME!

Kate/Laura/Courtney: Also true.

Now that's been cleared up, ON WITH THE STORY! (Fyi: It took my a LONG time to copy the words FROM the movie! Don't hate me!)

* * *

We came up on a room that had words on the door that said Nut Sorting Room.

"Ah! This is a room I know all about. For you see, Mr. Wonka, I, myself, am in the nut business." Mr. Salt said, handing Willy a card, who just threw it over his shoulder without second thought or glance.

"Are you using the Havermax 4000 to do you sorting?" Mr. Salt asked.

"Mm-No," Willy said, "Haha, you're really weird."

I giggled as he opened the door. We all stepped in to see-

"Squirrels." Veruca said.

"Yeah. Squirrels. These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells." Willy explained.

I reached into Willy's jacket, NINJA STYLE I might add, and took one of his index cards. I pulled out a sharpie that I had in my pocket and wrote the number 10 on it.

"Why use squirrels? Why not use Oompa-Loompas?" Mr. Salt asked.

"Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time. See how they tap them with their knuckles to make sure it's not bad? Oh, look. Look," Will said, pointing, "I think that one's got a bad nut."

"Daddy, I want a squirrel." Veruca said, "Get me one of those squirrels. I want one."

"Veruca, dear, you have many marvelous pets."

"All I've got a home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six bunny rabbits and two parkeets and three cananries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!" Veruca demanded.

Man...demand much? Little freakin brat.

"All right, pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel as soon as he possibly can." Mr. Salt said.

Third person much too? Sheesh! What is up with these richies?

"But I don't want any old squirrel. I want a trained squirrel." she said.

"Very well. Mr. Wonka, how much do you want for one of these squirrels?" Mr. Salt asked, "Name you price."

I leaned over to Charlie and whispered, "Push over."

He chuckled quietly. Veruca smiled up at Willy.

"Oh, they're not for sale. She can't have one."

She frowned, anger shining in her eyes. She turned at looked at her father and said, "Daddy."

Before he could respond, Willy said, copying Mr. Salt's voice perfectly, "I'm sorry, darling. Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable."

"If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself."

She ducked under the door bar and descended down the stairs that were there.

"Veruca." her father called, but she ignored him.

"Little girl?" Willy called out to her also, who she also ignored. She looked around, looking for the 'perfect' squirrel.

"Veruca, come back here at once." her father said weakly, but was still ignored by his daughter. I leaned over to him and said, " Maybe you shouldn't have spoiled her so much."

He glared at me and I ducked behind Willy, smirking to myself.

"Little girl?" Willy said, "Don't touch that squirrel's nuts. It'll make him crazy."

She ignored him and went for the one she wanted. As she reached her arms out, she said, "I'll have you."

The squirrels suddenly jumped, causing her to jump away from them. Willy let got of my hand, as if he knew what was going to happen. Which...duh! Of course he knew!

"Veruca!" Mr. Salt said frightfully then looked at Willy, who pulled out a key ring to reveal about 20 or so more keys. All the squirrels jumped at her, making her fall backwards.

"Let's find the key." Willy said to himself, trying the key, "Nope. Not that one."

"Daddy!" Veruca whined slightly.

"Veruca!"

"No. It's not that one." Willy said, still looking for the...ahem...'right' key.

The squirrels started to pin her down.

"There is is. There it isn't." Willy said, trying another key. I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy, I want them to stop." Veruca said.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked.

Willy looked up from the keys and said, "They're testing to see if she's a bad nut."

The squirrel tapped her head and listened for a minute or so before it made a strange noise. Willy's face fell slightly, but still held a small grin.

"Oh, my goodness. She is a bad nut after all."

The squirrels started to drag her to the chute.

"Where are they taking her?" Mr. Salt asked.

"Where all the other bad nuts go. To the garbage chute." Willy said.

"Where does the chute go?" Mr. Salt asked.

"To the incinerator," Willy said, "But don't worry. We only light it on Tuesdays."

I rolled my eyes once more. Today is Tuesday.

"Today is Tuesday." Mike said, as if he read my thoughts.

Willy looked at him with annoyance.

"Well, there's always the chance they decided not to light it today." Willy said, getting a fearful look from Mr. Salt. As Veruca went down the chute, she screamed.

"Now, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, all you have to do is just reach in and pull her out," Willy said, "Okay?"

I looked at the small gate. The 'right' key was in the keyhole. So he had it in there the whole time she was being judged? Sneaky little chocolatier. He unlocked the small gate and Mr. Salt slowly descended down the stairs. I heard some music starting up. DUDE! This is bonusville for me right now! I swayed with Willy with the music.

_"Veruca Salt, the little brute, has just gone down the garbage chute  
And she will meet as she descends, a rather different set of friends _

_...a rather different set of friends...a rather different set of friends_

_A fish head for example cut, this morning from a halibut  
An oyster from an oyster stew, a steak that no one else would chew  
And lots of other things as well, each with its rather horrid smell (horrid smell)_

_These are Veruca's newfound friends, that she will meet as she descends  
These are Veruca's newfound friends..._

_Who went and spoiled her, who indeed? Who pandered to her every need?  
Who turned her into such a brat? who are the culprits, who did that?_

_The guilty ones, now this is sad, are dear old mum and loving dad."_

When the 'loving dad' part came up, a squirrel, the same squirrel that Veruca wanted, run up and pushed him in, making him fall down the chute yelling. Willy almost laughed, but held it in and put a hand over his lips, smiling, but I didn't. I laughed hard and held up his index card, flashing my 10 at the squirrel.

"Nice job!" I called out to the squirrel. An Oompa-Loompa came out and tugged on Willy's coat. He looked down and then squatted, the little man whispering in his ear.

"Oh, really? Oh, good," He said, standing up, "I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken. So there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall."

He was smiling, but I was not. I clutched my stomach, thinking of the horrid smell.

"Well, that's good news." Mr. Teavee said, a little unsure.

"Yeah," Willy said, "Well, let's keep on trucking."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along gently. He pushed a button, a small 'ding' was heard.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. The elevator's by far the most efficient way to get around the factory." Willy explained, pulling me in and close to him. I almost snorted. Almost. I **know** he didn't forget. There was just too many people for everyone to fit in.

"There can't be this many floors." Mike said.

"How do you know, Mr. Smarty-Pants? This isn't just an ordinary up-and-down elevator, by the way. This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and, whoosh, you're off." Willy said.

I nearly fell over if Willy wasn't holding me. Can't say the same for everyone else though. They all crashed into the glass wall.

"Oh, look. Look," Willy said, pointing like a child, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fudge Mountain."

"Wow." I breathed.

We came across two Oompa-Loompas who were shaving very fluffy pink sheep. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh!" Willy started then stopped, looking very embarrassed, "I'd rather not talk about this one."

I'm so gunna get him to tell me about this one later. I swear to my love of anime. We passed over a medical center.

"This is the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center, "Willy said, all of us watching the tiny men cart around burned dolls, "It's relatively new."

We all came to a mid-stop, forcing everyone, but me and Willy, to fall forward.

"Ah, the administration offices," Willy said, then waved, "Hello, Doris."

She looked up and waved back slightly. We took off towards a danger zone. We paused for a few seconds before going downwards. There were so many colors, like the fourth of July. I looked around in awe and amazement.

"Why is everything here completely pointless?" Mike asked, snapping me out of my dream like state. I glared daggers into the small child. How dare he say that AND for ruining my dream like state. Boy...I just realized, I've been glaring at people almost all day.

"Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy." Charlie said, getting a small smile from Willy. He just earned more kudo points from me.

"It's stupid. Candy is a waste of time." Mike said.

I felt Willy's grip on waist tightened slightly. I reached over, which wasn't that far, and smacked Mike across the back of his head, getting an 'ow!' from him while I just smirked evilly. He glared at me the looked at Willy.

"I want to pick a room." Mike stated.

Willy snapped out of his faze and smiled.

"Go ahead."

He moved out of the way and Mike picked the TV room. Go figure. As we entered the place and the doors opened, Willy raced out of the elevator slightly.

"Here," Willy said, grabbing a pair of bug-eyed glasses, "Put these on quick, and don't take them off whatever you do. This light could burn your eyeballs right out of you skulls. And we certainly don't want that, now, do we?"

"Yum...Fried eyeballs." I joked, getting a smile from him. I felt like I have huge eyes. As we followed Willy, began to explain the room.

"This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention: Television Chocolate."

My eyes went huge. HOLY CRAP-OLA! Why can't someone invent this from my world? I know why...BECAUSE THEY'RE DUMB! HAHAHAHA!

"One day it occurred to me: "Hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny pieces and send it whizzing through the air then reassemble it on the other end, why can't I do the same with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the television, ready to be eaten?" " He said.

"Genius!" I said excitedly, clapping my hand together at a rapid speed. He smiled at me slightly.

"Sounds impossible." Mr. Teavee said.

"It is impossible." Mike said.

I frowned. Stupid buzz kills. Willy also frowned and clutched his cane, then started walking towards where the big red button is at.

"You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Duh! Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would like nine atomic bombs."

Willy had enough and turned around, saying with some anger in his voice, "Mumbler!"

I winced at the loudness of his voice and from Mike's explanation of science.

"Ow...brain huts...too much science intake." I said, twitching slightly.

"Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying."

Mike gave him a blank stare. Willy straightened up, looping his right arm that was holding his cane around me, rubbing my shoulder slightly.

"Okey-dokey. I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room to the other by television. Bring in the chocolate." Willy said, calling to his workers. I stared at the hug chocolate bar.

"Oh...my...Wonka bar..." I muttered out, "It's like heaven on freakin earth."

I heard Willy chuckle. They brought it over to a round disc like thing.

"It's gotta be read big because you know how on TV you can film a regular-size man and he comes out looking this tall? Same basic principle." Willy said as he pushed the big red button.

"TELAPORT!" I yelled, pointing at it before it disappeared.

"It's gone!" Charlie said after it disappeared.

"Told ya. That bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here. Come on. Come on. Come on!" Willy said, rushing over to the TV. I got there first, bending over slightly and staring at the screen.

"Watch the screen." Willy said, drawing near. He was right next to me, pressing his side against mine. He wrapped his arm around me, to keep from falling over as he stared at the TV screen with excitement.

"Here it comes," He said, "Oh, look."

He reached over and tapped Mike.

"Take it."

"It's just a picture on a screen." Mike said.

"Tch. Scaredy-cat," Will said, frowning at Mike. He looked at Charlie and said, "You take it. Go on. Just reach out and grab it."

Charlie looked at the screen and reached his hand in, grabbing the chocolate and pulling it out.

"Holy buckets." Grandpa Joe said.

"Eat it. Go on. It'll be delicious. It's the same bar. It's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all."

Charlie looked at Willy, who was making a biting motion. Charlie took a bite, chewed then swallowed, and said, "It's great."

"It's a miracle." Grandpa Joe said.

Willy let go of me and went towards where the Oompa-Loompa was sitting at.

"So imagine, you're sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen, and a voice will say: "Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself." And you simply reach out and take it. How about that?" Willy said, reaching accidentally grabbing my glasses. I snapped my eyes shut and yelled, "Willy! Kate needs glasses before her eyes burn!"

I felt them being put back on. I opened eyes and sighed in relief.

"Many thanks." I breathed as Willy smiled nervously ay me.

"So can you send other things?" Mr. Teavee asked, "Say, like, breakfast cereal?"

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shaving you find in pencil sharpness"

"YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE LEAD POISONING?!" I yelled, sarcastically of course. Willy chuckled slightly.

"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I could."

"What about people?" Mike asked. Oooooooooooooooooh! I know where THIS is going.

"Well, why would I wanna send a person? They don't taste very good at all."

"Hey! I do taste good!" I defended sarcastically, but apparently...it made Willy blush slightly.

"Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. All all you think about is chocolate." Mike said.

Willy had looked at his Oompa-Loompa who looked right back at him. Willy looked forward at Mike once more.

"Calm down Mike. I think Mr. Wonka knows what he's talking about." Mr. Teavee said.

"No, he doesn't. He has no idea. You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot. But I'm not."

I went to hit Mike for that idiot comment towards Willy, but he ran forwad, leaping over the small man in the chair. I almost fell over from my swing. He ran towards the machine, but smacked two Oompa-Loompas away.

"Hey, little boy. Don't push my button." Willy warned. I went over to the two fallen workers.

"Are you two okay?" I asked, concern and worry laced in my voice. They looked up at me and nodded, smiling at me. I smiled back and said, "Oh good."

I went over back to Willy and stood next to him.

"He's gone." Mr. Teavee said.

I blinked and looked up where Mike was suppose to be at. Whoa...I missed him disappearing!

"Let's go check the television, see what we get. I sure hope no part of him gets left behind."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Teavee asked.

"Well, sometime only half of the little pieces find their way through. If you had to choose only one half of you son, which one would it be?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Mr. Teavee snapped.

"No need to snap. Just a question," Willy said then turned around to his worker, "Try every channel. I'm starting to feel a little anxious."

I heard rock music starting up. SWAEEEET!

"There he is." Charlie said.

"Mike." Mr. Teavee said.

_"The most important thing that we've ever learned  
The most important thing we've learned as far as children are concerned  
Is never, never let them near a television set, or better still just don't install the idiotic thing at all.  
(Never, never let them...never, never let them.) _

_It rots the senses in the head  
It kills imagination dead  
It clogs and clutters up the mind  
It makes a child so dull and blind  
(So dull and blind...so dull and blind.)_

_He can no longer understand a fairytale, in fairyland (a fairyland...a fairyland)  
His brain becomes as soft as cheese  
His thinking powers rust and freeze  
He cannot think, he only SEES! (He only sees...he only sees)_

_Regarding little Mike Teavee, we very much regret that we (regret that we)  
Shall simply have to wait and see...we very much regret that we  
Shall simply have to wait and see if we can get him back to size  
But if we can't...It serves him right!"_

At the 'so dull' part, everyone looked from the TV back to the Oompa-Loompas rocking out then back to the TV. I had to rock out. It was freakin AWESOME! When Mike got squashed, Willy jerked back slightly.

"Ew. Someboy grab him." Willy said.

"Help me. Help me." Mike cried out, his voice squeaky. I had to stiffle a laugh. The voice reminds me of Alpha from the movie Up.

"Oh, thank heavens. He's completely unharmed." Willy said.

"Unharmed? What are you talking about?" Mr. Teavee asked angrly.

"Just put me back in the other way." Mike squeaked.

I snorted and crossed my arms. It does serve him right.

"There is no other way. It's television, not telephone. There's qiute a difference."

"And what exactly do you propose to do about it?" Mr. Teavee asked, furious.

"I don't know. But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like mad." Willy said then stopped, getting an idea, "Let's go put him in the taffy puller.

"Taffy puller?!" Mr. Teavee exclaimed.

Wily frowned and said, "Hey, that was my idea. Boy, is he gonna be skinny. Yeah. Taffy puller."

He turned to the Oompa-Loompa and said, "I want you to take Mr. Teavee and his...little boy up to the taffy puller, okay? Stretch him out."

The little worker bowed and took Mr. Teavee away.

"On with the tour." Willy said, walking away with me trailing behind him like a little puppy. Charlie and his grandfather followed after me. All the Oompa-Loompas powered down the room and left.

"There's still so much left to see. Now, how many children are left?" Willy asked, taking off the glasses and turned around. Everyone looked at me. I blinked and shrugged my shoulder slightly, saying, "I was here for the entertainment and the awesome tour."

They looked away from me, somewhat disturbed by my words on the 'entertainment'. Grandpa Joe took of his glasses, followed by Charlie, and said, "Mr. Wonka, Charlie's the only one left now."

Willy looked at him in disbelief and shock, but I believe that he was happy none-the-less.

"You mean, you're the only one?"

* * *

BWA! I'm cliffhanging it there. T^T There's still so much stuff to right after that.

Neko: You should've brokin it up into sections.

BUT THEN SOME OF THE CHAPTERS WOULD BE SHORTER THEN THE REST!

Kate: So?

*is defeated* T^T YOU PEOPLE SUCK! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Willy Wonka: Uhm...Is she okay?

Kate: She's fine.

Neko: She's just going through with soda and milk duds withdraws.

Willy Wonka: Oh...Okay...

Neko/Kate: Review people!


	4. Willy's Confusion and Lack of Air

HERE WE GO! AN UPDATE!

Neko: Finally.

Si si! So sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! Be working on other stories and I didn't have my notebook that had the story. xD

Neko: Whatever. Get on with it.

Si! HERE YOU GO! REVIEW YO!

* * *

"Yes." Charlie said, taking off his glasses.

"What happened to the others?" Willy asked.

"They were spoiled so I off'd them." I said, but was ignored. Willy smiled at Charlie and started shaking his hand very fast.

"Oh, my dear boy, but that means you've won. Oh, I do congratulate you. I really do. I 'm absolutely delighted. I had a hunch right from the beginning. Because we have a enormous number of things to do before the day's out. But luckily for us, we have the great glass elevater to speed things alo-" Willy said, excitement in in voice before crashing into the elavater, making me almost fall over from too much laughter. Will stood up, straighting out his suit, "Speed things along."

He pushed the button. we all got on and then he pushed the Up and OUt button. Excitement bubbled in my chest.

"Up and Out? What kind of room is that?" Charlie asked.

"Hold on." Willy said.

I latched onto Willy, still excited. The evelator started to go upwards very fast.

"Oh, my goodness. We're gonna need to go much faster, otherwise we'll just never break through."

"Break throught what?" Charlie asked.

"I've been longing to press that button for years. Well, here we go. Up and out."

"But do you really mean-" Grandpa Joe asked.

"Yeah. I do."

"But it's made of glass. It'll smash into a million pieces."

Willy just laughed and I along wtih him, no longer hiding my excitement. We busted through the top of the ceiling and we became to fall downwards. I screamed very loud, like I was on a rollercoaster, but better. Willy pressed a button and we were all saved.....YAY! As we passed over all the spoiled rotten kids, I stuck my tongue out at them. I snickered at them.

"That's what you get for being spoiled and rotten." I stated proudly, but was ignored....AGAIN!

"Where do you live?" Willy asked Charlie.

"Right over there. That little house." He repiled, pointing towards it. We came crashing throught the roof.

"Hi, mom." Charlie said.

I lost my smile. I frowned sadly, remembering my own parents.

"Mom, Dad. We're back." Charlie said happily, running towards his parents and hugged them.

"Charlie." They both said happily.

"Goodness." Mr. Bucket said.

"This is Willy Wonka. he gave us a ride home." Charlie said.

"I see that." Mrs. Bucket said.

"And that's Kate." Charlie said.

Upon hearing my name, my head snapped up, smiling brightly at them.

"Hola." I chirped.

"You must be the boy's-" Willy said, trying to get the word 'parents' out once more. I stopped smiling and I simply sighed.

"Parents?" Mr. Bucket asked.

"Yeah. That."

"He says Charlie's won something." Grandpa Joe said.

"Not just some something. The most "something" something of any something that's ever been." Willy explained, looking around the small house....Even I didn't understand his sentance and they think _I'm_ insane, "I'm gonna give this little boy my entire factory."

"You must be joking." Grandpa Joe said.

"No, really. It's true. Because you see, a few months ago, I was have my semiannual haircut and I had the strangest revelation. In that one silver hair I saw reflected my life's work, my facotry, my beloved Oompa-Loompas. Who would watch over them after I was gone? I realized at that moment: "I must find a heir." And I did Charlie. You." Willy said, explaining.

I raised an eyebrow. Semiannual haircut? I don't even get those! I cut my own damn hair! Whenever and however! Hmph! Take that scissors and hair salons!

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets." Charlie said.

"I invited fiver children to the factory and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner."

"That's you, Charlie." Grandpa Joe said.

"So, what do you say? Are you ready to leave all this behind and come live with me at the factory?"

"Sure. Of course. I mean, it's all right if my family come too?" Charlie asked, hope filling his soul.

I squatted down, going into turtle mode. Turtle turtle! Aside from all jokes, I couldn't help, but feel my heart breaking at Willy's next set of words.

"Oh, my dear boy, of course they can't."

I hate this part. I've always have everytime I watch this movie. I began to wonder. Was everything he did today towards me, like holding me, mean nothing to him?

"You can't run a chocolate facotry with a family hanging over you like an old, dead goose. No offense." Willy said.

"None taken, jerk." Grandpa George said.

Will side glared him. I couldn't help, but chuckle.

"A chocolatir has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams. Gosh darn the consequences. Look at me. I had no family and I'm a giant success."

I stood up and walked over to Charlie, standing next to Grandpa Joe.

"So if I go with you to the facotry, I won't ever see my family again?"

"Yeah. Conside that a bonus."

"Then I'm not going. I wouldn't give up my family for anything." Charlie said, "Not for all the chocolate in the world."

I sucked in a breath.

"Oh, I see. That's weird. There's other candy too besides chocolate."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wonka. I'm staying here."

"Wow. Well, that's just, unexpected and weird," Willy said, "But I suppose, in that case, I'll just-Goodbye then. Sure you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Bye."

Willy left, confused and disappointed.

"Things are going to get much better." Grandma Georgina said.

I forgot to breath and I fainted from the lack of air. Damn...you...air....

* * *

AND DONE! *collaspes*

Neko: *rolls eyes*

What was that eye roll for?

Neko: Nothing.

.....Whatev. REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!


	5. The Next and the Next Morning!

AND I'M BACK PEOPLE! AFTER...uh, Neko? How many months?

Neko: Hell if I know.

Well...GOOD TO BE BACK PEOPLE!

Kate: Good...NOW FUCKING REVIEW!

Eep! Fine fine! Don't bite my head off! Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd...I would like, no, LOVE to thank my faithful viewers! Please enjoy this!

* * *

I woke up to feel a cool hand on my head.

"Hey Kate. How are you feeling?"

"M-Mom? I had this weird dream that I met Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket. And I got to explore the candy-factory."

I heard a chuckle.

"It's not a dream Kate. You fainted."

I blinked, my vision clearing up. It was Charlie and his mum. I felt myself flush.

"Oh...sorry about that." I said, grinning stupidly.

"It's quite alright dear. There's no need to worry."

I grinned. I managed to get out of the bed and helped around the house, fixing the hole in the ceiling and such as Charlie went to polish people's shoes...shoooooeeeessss...SHOES! Ick. I sighed as I sucked on a lollipop that I found in Willy's jacket. I forgot that I had it on! It kepted me warm though. I snuggled into it and then I started to laugh. I stopped after a bit and blinked. Willy must've ran into the elevator. Instincts told me otherwise. I knew for a fact that he did. I let out a big yawn and I looked towards the sky. I saw Willy and Charlie. I blinked then freaked.

"OH MY GAWD! FLYING PEOPLE! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" I yelled, running around in a circle.

The family plus Willy looked at me strangely. They gave me the look 'is she okay'? I glared at them childishly and pouted. Willy was talking with Charlie and his parents.

~A Few Hours Later~

After the family dinner and such. I skipped around the candy garden. I saw Willy walking towards the river, standing a few good feet away from it. I sunk behind him and sang, "Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom."

Willy turned around, startled and stared at me. I merely grinned.

"So, what changed your mind?"

"It seems that family does matter. It's what can make someone even more successful." He said.

I giggled and said, "Very true Willy. May I call you Willy?"

"That's fine with me."

I grinned even more widely and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Willy."

He stared at me, a blush slowly covering his face. He cough into his hand and said, "I wish you goodnight Kate."

I giggled and said, "Goodnight Willy."

~Next Morning~

I awoken, feeling refreshed and happy. Maybe it was because of last night. I bounced down to breakfast, literally. I couldn't get the smile off of my face. It was starting to hurt damn it!

"Someone is in a good mood today." Mrs. Bucket said.

"Why yes! Willy said that I can call him Willy! And he wished me goodnight! Do you know what that means?"

"No I don't dear."

"It's what every fangirl dreams about! The, I mean, The famous Willy Wonka, told a devoted fangirl of his, to call him by his real name! It's like a dream come true! Squee!"

Mrs. Bucket laughed and said, "That's cute."

I nodded, skipping outside, after I ate breakfast of course. I wasn't about to pass out from the lack of food. Then again...there was candy all around me. No! Must...resist...Temptation...Oh screw it! I grabbed a gum-drop and plopped it into my mouth. MmmmmMMmmmm...caaaandy...

"Good morning Kate."

What was my reaction. Scream and french the poor dude. But before of my glomp, we both ended up on the floor. Willy was blushing brightly. He certainly hasn't or wasn't expecting that. I giggled against his lips, wrapping my tongue around his. He was still blushing. I could feel the heat from his face. I pulled away, looking down at him as I gave him a smile.

"Good morning to you to handsome."

I didn't think that could've blushed any darker. Guess I was wrong. I merely grinned and got off of him. I stretched and asked, "What's on the agenda for today Mr. Candy-man?"

"W-Well...I was going to start working on a new candy with Charlie today." He said, somewhat nervously.

I tapped my finger to my lip in thought then snapped my fingers, "How about candy jewelary? Different colors, shapes, sizes, and flavors?"

He thought it over befor nodding, "That is a great idea. Thank you Kate."

I beamed up at him and said, "No problem-o Willy! Anything for you!"

He smiled nervously before taking his leave. I watched him leave then I let out a sigh of boredem. Now what?

* * *

**A/N: SORRY IT'S SHORT! FORGIVE ME! REVIEW AND HELP ME BY GIVING ME IDEAS PLEASE! THANK YOU!**


End file.
